


Motives

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [55]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur had plans that he doesn’t want Merlin to know about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motives

**Title:** Motives  
 **Prompt:** #4. "The real character of a man is found out by his amusements." - Joshua Reynolds  
 **Word Count:** 223  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Arthur had plans that he doesn’t want Merlin to know about. 

 

**Motives**  
“What do you do for fun Merlin?” Arthur asked as he watched Merlin tidy up his chambers.

“Fun? Who has time for fun? I don't have time for anything but serving you and running errands for Gaius.” Merlin picked up a discarded sock and threw it in the laundry basket.

“You must do something that doesn't involve work. What did you do in Ealdor for fun?” Arthur persisted.

“I would look up at the stars on warm nights as I lay in the tall grass.” Merlin got a wistful look on his face. “Now I'm lucky if I have time to sleep.”

“You should take the afternoon off and go do something fun.” Arthur said.

“You are giving me the afternoon off?” Merlin wrinkled his brow. “What are you up to? A secret picnic with Gwen perhaps?”

“I'm not up to anything. You just look tired and I think you need a break.” Arthur shrugged. “But if you don't want the afternoon off then ...”

“I want it but I'm just wondering what you motives are.” Merlin said.

“Then go on and have fun.” Arthur said.

“Thanks Arthur.” Merlin rushed out before Arthur could change his mind.

“Secret picnic.” Arthur chuckled and grabbed his blue cloak. “More like a walk and some flower picking. Maybe Guinevere will even kiss me once or twice.” 


End file.
